1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frequency generators. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for generating multiple video requests in a video on demand (VOD) system at many possible frequencies.
2. Description of the Background Art
Video on demand (VOD) systems typically provide requested content to subscribers via a communication channel having a constant bit rate. Different types of content require greater or lesser amounts of data to provide adequate presentation of the content to a user. For example, a sporting event such as an automobile race requires a relatively high bit rate, while a presentation of nineteenth century paintings will require a comparatively lower bit rate.
Current VOD systems stream data to users in response to data requests. These data requests are limited to a few standardized rates, which are generally integer multiples of each other. Although the VOD system may assign one of these standardized data rates to one of the data streams, such an application fails to generate the highly accurate requests required to avoid data overflow or starvation problems at the end user. As such, VOD systems must carefully match requested video data to the available constant bit rates.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a VOD system that is capable of increasing the number of frequencies over the current approach.